Because They're Young
| starring = Dick Clark | music = John Williams | cinematography = Wilfred M. Cline | editing = Chester W. Schaeffer | studio = Drexel Productions | distributor = Columbia Pictures | released = | runtime = 102 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Because They're Young is a 1960 film from Columbia Pictures, starring Dick Clark as Neil Hendry, an American high school teacher who tries to make a difference in the lives of his students. The film co-starred Tuesday Weld, Michael Callan, Warren Berlinger, Roberta Shore, Doug McClure, and Victoria Shaw. It was directed by Paul Wendkos. The screenplay was based on Harrison High, a novel by John Farris. Musicians Duane Eddy and James Darren had cameo roles in the movie, whose title song became the biggest hit record of Eddy's career. Though not appearing himself, Bobby Rydell's "Swingin' School" was featured prominently in the movie's soundtrack. Plot A crusading high school teacher tries to help his troubled students. Cast * Dick Clark - Neil Hendry * Michael Callan - Griff Rimer * Tuesday Weld - Ann Gregor * Victoria Shaw - Joan Dietrich * Roberta Shore - Ricky Summers * Warren Berlinger - Buddy McCalla * Doug McClure - Jim * Linda Watkins - Frances McCalla * Chris Robinson - Patcher * Rudy Bond - Chris * Wendell Holmes - Principal Donlan * Philip Coolidge - Mr. Rimer * Bart Patton - Kramer * Stephen Talbot - Eric * James Darren - Himself * Shirley Mitchell - Mrs. Summers * Duane Eddy and the Rebels - Themselves Production The novel Harrison High was published in 1959 when John Farris, the author, was 22.Sullivan, R. (1959, Mar 15). Grubby paths thru sensation. Chicago Daily Tribune (1923-1963) Retrieved from https://search-proquest-com.ezproxy.sl.nsw.gov.au/docview/182240341?accountid=13902 He wrote it when 20 while a student at the University of Missouri; it was based on his high school experiences in Memphis, Tennessee. ("Harrison High" though was fictional.)By, L. N. (1959, Apr 19). IN AND OUT OF BOOKS. New York Times (1923-Current File) Retrieved from https://search-proquest-com.ezproxy.sl.nsw.gov.au/docview/114637430?accountid=13902 The New York Times book reviewer said it was like "an interminable adolescent bull session."Levin, M. (1959, Apr 26). Dating and mating. New York Times (1923-Current File) Retrieved from https://search-proquest-com.ezproxy.sl.nsw.gov.au/docview/114908869?accountid=13902 Film rights were bought by the Drexel Film Corporation, who arranged to make the film through Columbia. Dick Clark signed to play the lead.Dick clark to make film debut; cannes festival entries listed. (1959, Apr 29). New York Times (1923-Current File) Retrieved from https://search-proquest-com.ezproxy.sl.nsw.gov.au/docview/114902515?accountid=13902 Jerry Bresler who had a multi-picture deal with Columbia, was assigned to produce and he hired James Gunn to write a script.Scheuer, P. K. (1959, May 28). Yvette ideal girl of distant future. Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Retrieved from https://search-proquest-com.ezproxy.sl.nsw.gov.au/docview/167436473?accountid=13902 "The script is fairly true to life," said Clark. "Most teenagers are normal."Thomas, B. (1959, Oct 18). Potentate of the clark cult. Chicago Daily Tribune (1923-1963) Retrieved from https://search-proquest-com.ezproxy.sl.nsw.gov.au/docview/182392767?accountid=13902 The campus and classroom scenes were shot at Hoover High School in Glendale, California; most of that school's buildings were later torn down and replaced with a more contemporary look in the mid-1960s to comply with California's building codes for schools. References External links * *[http://www.tcm.com/tcmdb/title/68314/Because-They-re-Young/ Because They're Young] at TCMDB *[http://www.bfi.org.uk/films-tv-people/4ce2b6a4e2bf4 Because They're Young] at BFI Category:1960 films Category:1960s coming-of-age films Category:1960s drama films Category:1960s teen films Category:American films Category:American black-and-white films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:American drama films Category:American high school films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:English-language films Category:Films scored by John Williams Category:Films about educators Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films directed by Paul Wendkos Category:Films shot in California